FIESTA !
by ShittyFeather
Summary: Ace est tombé par hasard sur son frère. Enfin plutôt il s'invite au repas/fête de son frère et la soirée continue dans une excellente ambiance. La tension electrique entre lui et un nakama de son frère va rendre la nuit plutôt... agréable !


**Titre : "Fiesta !**"

Auteur : ShittyFeather (moi)  
><span>Couple<span> : ZoroxAce ()  
><span>Anime<span> : One Piece  
><span>Fiction Rated<span> : M Yaoi** Si tu n'apprécie pas le YAOI (relations homosexuelles entre hommes) quitte cette page :-)**  
><span>Disclaimer<span> : Les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda-san  
><span>Avertissements :<span> Yaoi

**PS**: 1er One Shot, c'était dur, je ne suis pas habituée à écrire du yaoi...__

* * *

><p><strong>FIESTA !<strong>

**P**arce que quand ça fait un peu plus de trois ans que l'on n'a pas vu son petit frère, forcément quand on voit son bateau avec une proue en forme de tête de bélier, on n'a envie que d'une seule chose : le voir !

C'était comme ça. Ace était peut-être sous les ordres du pirate le plus près du One Piece, il restait avant tout un grand frère qui était extrêmement fier de Luffy. Et le bateau était apparemment occupé puisque que le commandant entendait les rires des uns et les protestations des autres. Il s'approcha sans hâte, avec une certaine assurance, un sourire narquois et heureux digne d'un sourire de Mugiwara no Luffy. Le jeune homme monta à bord avec une aisance spectaculaire et se dirigea à travers la petite caravelle grâce au bruit que les nakamas de Luffy faisaient.

Quelle surprise pour le petit équipage ! Un splendide jeune homme entra dans la cuisine avec un sourire malicieux collé au visage… puis s'endormit la seconde suivante, debout, la main sur la porte.

_« ACE ? » _S'écrièrent les nakamas de Chapeau de Paille.

_« Oi ! ! Viens manger, pourquoi t'es encore debout ? »_ Cria Luffy avant de lui balancer un bout de viande au visage –preuve supplémentaire qu'il tenait à son frère !

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as crétin ? Je viens pour te voir, et toi le seul truc que tu trouves à faire c'est de me balancer de la bouffe au visage ? Je vais t'apprendre le respect, petit frère »_ dit Ace, son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

La fête continua, plus bruyante qu'avant, car Ace étant là, les deux frères narraient leurs aventures/combats en s'empiffrant. Sanji abattait parfois sa jambe sur la tête de son capitaine pour calmer son ardeur, ou sur n'importe quelle tête qui ne respectait pas la nourriture (sauf pour Nami-swan et Robin-chwan parce qu'elles étaient des femmes et qu'il fallait les respecter blablablas…). Nami et Robin riaient et s'amusaient avec Chopper et Usopp grâce aux bras de Robin qui, en poussant un peu partout faisaient tourner en bourrique les deux jeunes garçons. Seul Zoro restait dans son coin, mangeant tranquillement et pour une fois n'ayant aucune bouteille de saké/rhum/tout-ce-qui-se-boit-contenant-de-l'alcool.

Tandis que tout ce petit monde buvait chantait, à qui mieux mieux (et oui, ce sont des pirates non ?) l'épéiste se dirigea vers le pont du navire pour observer les alentours. Même si la caravelle était arrimée au port, il y avait toujours un risque d'attaque, surtout de nuit. Il finit par s'assoupir assis contre la rambarde, ses katanas auprès de lui. Le bretteur ouvrit à peine les yeux quand une personne s'assit à côté de lui. Il sentait de la chaleur, en déduisit que c'était Ace, à juste titre.

_« Oi Zoro, ça fait un bail non ? »_ le resalua Ace.

_«_ -_Depuis Arabasta si je me souviens bien. Que me vaut l'honneur d'être assis à tes côtés, Ace aux poings ardents ?_

_-Tu n'as pas bu. Pas une seule goutte. Alors que même Tony Tony Chopper est ivre. Sinon, mon frère n'est pas trop un poids pour vous ? Il m'a dit que tu avais un sens de l'orientation totalement pourri. Et que tu pouvais trancher l'acier, grâce à M.1 et…_

_-La ferme. »_ Trancha Zoro, les yeux fermés et avec un sourire malicieux (et très rare !) sur le visage.

Ace ne releva pas, se contentant d'observer le jeune homme s'assoupir, son sourit malicieux toujours plaqué au visage. Il commençais à trouver le second de son frère plutôt mignon… Grâce à l'alcool ? Il ne se sentait pas saoule. Pire, il rêvait de toucher son torse musculeux et parfaitement dessiner malgré la cicatrice infligée par Mihawk. Le commandant secoua sa tête, les joues rosies par ce qu'il venait de songer. Etant connu et assez mignon il savait qu'il pourrait trouver des jolies dames ou bien des filles de joies partout où il irait. Elles seraient là, se battant peut-être entre elles pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'u coup d'œil. Et pourtant, à cet instant il n'avait d'yeux que pour cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine. « Ace aux poings ardents » sentait le souffle ténu qui s'échappait des lèvres pleines mais fines du bretteur, de ses traits délicats malgré son air brusque et grognon, mais il sentait aussi une force, une tension quasi électrique entre lui et l'homme assoupit. N'étant pas d'un naturel très doux mais plutôt arrogant, il s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir de telles pensées… pour un homme surtout ! Que penserait Barbe Blanche ? _« Je ne suis pas pédé bordel ! »_ Il s'était pourtant inconsciemment rapproché de Zoro, leur souffle respectif s'entremêlant, leur visage désormais à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…

Soudain l'épéiste eut un mouvement inattendu : il plaqua la main auparavant posée sur ses katanas au niveau de la nuque d'Ace et l'autre main sur la hanche de celui-ci, emmêlant leurs bouches toutes deux entr'ouvertes dans une synchronisation quasi parfaite. Ace quand à lui se colla un peu au jeune homme faisant en sorte que leurs torses se touchent en approfondissant volontairement le baiser.

Ce fut lui qui interrompit le baiser, à bout de souffle, son visage restant néanmoins si proche du visage de son vis-à-vis que leurs bouches se frôlaient. Zoro enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, découvrant peu à peu son odeur, sa peau avec ses lèvres, les yeux clos. Il déclenchait des frissons à Ace qui embrassait l'épaule, le cou, la mâchoire et toutes les parties du corps de son « amant » qui lui étaient accessible. Mais ce qui venait de le choquer c'est qu'il avait lui avait retiré son tee-shirt deux minutes auparavant sans rompre le baiser. En fait, il venait de constater qu'il l'avait déchiré dans le feu de l'action… Soudain leurs corps s'enflammèrent sous les mains l'un de l'autre et sans arrêter de se toucher de se regarder dans les yeux avec un regard passionné ils allèrent dans la calle et s'enfermèrent pour toute la nuit …

_Il parait que la nuit fut torride puisqu'on les retrouva le lendemain matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre passablement dénudés et pas mal d'objets détruits aux alentours. Il parait, puisqu'une fête pirate empêcha tout bruit suspect de faire entendre en dehors de la calle !_

* * *

><p>Bon, il n'est pas très long et je le trouve plutôt court et ennuyeux... Je ne suis absolument pas satistaite du tout ! Mais bon, je vais tout faire pour m'améliorer !<p>

_ShittyFeather.  
><em>


End file.
